


Hostage Situation

by saidthemagpie



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gunplay, Hostage Situation, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidthemagpie/pseuds/saidthemagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen's no stranger to being held hostage. In fact, the number of times he's been kidnapped is starting to get to him. Lupin always shows up to save the day, but this time, plain old "rescue" doesn't seem to fit the bill. </p>
<p>Contains: professional insecurities on the part of a middle-aged gunman, (implied) minor villain death, Fujiko's patented knock-out perfume, bondage, dub-con sexy adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

The door slams, and he's alone in darkness again. He shifts his jaw uncomfortably around the gag, but it's too tight to move much, and furrowing his brow does nothing against the blindfold either. His arms are bent behind his back at a painful angle by the ropes, and he figures maybe he could do some maneuvering there, but what's the point in wasting energy?  
  
Jigen's been held hostage so many times now that he's learned to be patient. Really, it's getting sort of absurd. At least they didn't take his hat. The Magnum's gone, though, and if Lupin doesn't pick that back up on his way in, he swears he'll never let him hear the end of it. That gun's precious.   
  
He tries to relax---at least, as much as somebody gagged, blindfolded and tied to a hard folding chair in a dark room  _can_  relax, though Jigen is a professional. He took a bit of bruising on the way here, too, but nothing's broken, and it won't be more than a few hours before his partner shows up. That confidence remains unshaken, though his estimation of his own abilities may be lowered a little. How the fuck does this keep happening, anyway? And why him? They never take the goddamned samurai. Sure, Fujiko gets her share of it, though he can't imagine that's a pleasant experience for anyone involved. Wait, do these assholes keep taking  _him_  because he's pleasant? Is he getting complacent? Fuck.  
  
Lupin better get here soon.  
  
* * *  
  
He jolts awake at the sound of gunfire, eight shots in quick succession and then the thud of bodies hitting the ground. There's answering fire, the vicious patter of a submachine gun, but it's cut short with a howl of pain. A few more seconds, and the handle of the door rattles against the lock.   
  
“Jigen?”  
  
About fucking time. He manages a muffled “here” in response---it's really more of a groan---but Lupin's heard him, and there's a crash as he tries to kick the door in. It's followed by a stream of curses, and Jigen imagines him looking mildly embarrassed as he backs away from the door and reconsiders.   
  
He's prepared for it, but he still flinches when Lupin shoots the lock out. He hears the door swing open and then the light flicks on, though the change only barely registers through the thick fabric of the blindfold.   
  
The all-too-familiar words: “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He doesn't have to see to know that Lupin is grinning at him. “Ran into a little trouble back in town, but I left Goemon to sort it out. You okay?”  
  
Jigen mumbles an affirmative while Lupin cuts the rope that ties him to the chair. His wrists are still bound behind him, but at least he can relax his shoulders now, and it should only be a matter of seconds before he's free entirely.   
  
The next few seconds pass uneventfully. He can hear Lupin's breathing close by, but he has no idea what he's doing. Wasting time, whatever it is. “Hey,” he tries, and when there's no response, he stands up---a little shakily, but his legs don't give out. He doesn't get the chance to test them further, because all of a sudden Lupin's arm catches him across the waist and he's hauled up and over his partner's shoulder.   
  
“What the fuck?” he tries to shout, though it comes out “whnnaffgg,” and Lupin giggles. He struggles and kicks for a moment, but there's not much he can do like this.   
  
“Relax. It's more fun this way,” Lupin says cheerfully, and now they're moving. What the hell does he think he's doing? Isn't there a pretty good chance they're still in danger? In what world does this qualify as fun?  
  
“ _Hnn?!_ ”   
  
“I'm sorry, was that 'fun' or 'gun'? Don't worry, we've got both. Can't have one without the other, after all. I'll give her back to you later.” He actually pats Jigen's lower back, just above his ass, at the spot where he usually tucks the Magnum into his belt. Unbelievable. Jigen knees him hard in the chest, and Lupin staggers back for a moment but doesn't drop him. Instead, he breaks into a jog, and Jigen tries his best not to be sick, hurtling backwards through darkness.   
  
After a few painful minutes---there was a flight of stairs, Jigen will never forgive him for this---they make it outside, and the cool air is something of a relief.   
  
“Hmm. Now let me just remember where I parked.”   
  
Jigen recovers himself enough to start struggling again, cursing through the gag and hoping Lupin can hear enough to get the point. Lupin readjusts his hold on him, almost casually, and whistles an old radio tune as they make their way across what sounds like gravel. They come to a stop about twenty paces away, and then Jigen finds himself unceremoniously tossed onto the back seat of the SSK.   
  
He shouts again, something about this being the worst goddamned rescue ever, and it seems that Lupin can understand him just fine, because he laughs as he turns the key in the ignition.  
  
“Rescue? Nah, I changed my mind. You're still a hostage. You're just  _my_  hostage now.”   
  
For the first ten minutes of the drive, Jigen writhes and kicks and hurls insults, and Lupin ignores him. Then he seems to decide that Jigen's going to “wear himself out and spoil it,” whatever  _it_  is, and there's a quick puff of too-sweet perfume.   
  
* * *  
  
He wakes up in bed. Whose bed (and where) is not entirely certain, since he's still wearing the blindfold. It's definitely not the one he's been sleeping in at the safehouse---this one has a headboard, to which he discovers he is presently tied. There's some slack between the board and his wrists, but the knotting there is expertly done; unless he can pull the slat out of the board, he's not going anywhere. His ankles are now tied as well. Fantastic.   
  
Also, unless he's totally mistaken, he's naked.   
  
Well, he can feel bandages here and there---all the minor cuts and bruises have been tended to. This turn of events strikes him at first as incredibly odd, and then as perfectly Lupin. Only his partner would knock somebody out, tie them to a bed, and then carefully dress all their wounds. He wonders where the crazy bastard is now.  
  
His lips feel parched and cracked, and he licks them automatically. It actually takes a second or two more to realize that he's not gagged anymore.   
  
“Lupin?” he calls out, and his voice sounds smaller and thinner than he'd like. He clears his throat and tries again. “Hey, asshole, what the fuck is going on?”  
  
“Feeling better?” The mattress shifts as Lupin sits down on the edge of the bed.   
  
“Sure, yeah, no complaints here. Except how about you untie me and take this goddamn blindfold off and tell me why you've completely lost your mind.” He turns his head and spits---his mouth still tastes like cotton.   
  
“Anything else you want?”  
  
“A drink.”  
  
“Not a problem. It'll have to wait, though.” Lupin's hand brushes his stomach, and he tenses. He really wishes he could see his partner's face, read his expression.   
  
“Lupin. Tell me what this is about.” There's no reply. He pulls at his tether, and tries to edge the blindfold up or down using his upper arm and shoulder.   
  
Then there's a hand gripping his jaw, gentle but firm, and Lupin's thumb slides up over his lips. “Can't you just play along? I promise it'll be good.” There's something in his voice that makes the hair on the back of Jigen's neck stand up, and the tension in his stomach shifts a little lower.   
  
“...what do you want?”  
  
“Ha, that's better. Or, hey wait, are you serious?”   
  
“Yes! I'm serious, tell me what the fuck you're...” he trails off as he feels Lupin's breath on his face. He isn't really that dense. Part of him just can't believe that's where this has been going. The other part can't let Lupin know he believes it, because that would...what? Give him away?  
  
He's confused, and tired, and he still aches from earlier and he really  _does_  need a drink and this is stupid and strange---and when Lupin kisses him, every nerve in his body responds. He doesn't put up more than a heartbeat's resistance against the press of their mouths; he parts his lips, breathes in and tastes smoke and salt, warmth and familiarity. He closes his eyes even though there's nothing to shut out.   
  
Lupin is playful, light, pulling at his lip with his teeth and then returning to kiss him deeply and forcefully. His fingers dance over Jigen's chest and sides, tracing his ribs, teasing quickly across a nipple. He gasps and Lupin smiles into the kiss, then breaks away to move down to his throat and collarbone. It's bizarre not being able to see him---the only points of contact are his lips and tongue and fingers, searching, coaxing, disappearing and then reappearing somewhere else, moving lower.   
  
“Lupin,” he breathes. “Lupin, this is...”   
  
“Mmm,” his partner agrees, kissing just below his navel, and reaching up to slip two fingers into Jigen's open mouth. His breath catches as the tips of Lupin's fingers move across his tongue, sliding back out to wet his lips and then returning, pushing insistently. After a moment he sucks gently, letting Lupin's knuckles scrape against his teeth. Lupin pulls his hand back and then pushes forward again with three fingers, and there's a startled sound as Jigen adjusts to fit his mouth around them. He relaxes his jaw and focuses on the taste of Lupin's skin.   
  
Lupin makes an appreciative sound that suggests that he's watching him, and Jigen is suddenly reminded how raw and exposed he feels like this. He bites down a little, not hard, but enough for Lupin to complain.  
  
“Don't be like that,” he says softly, pulling his fingers out, slick with spit, and then he draws a wet line down Jigen's stomach.   
  
“Fuck you,” Jigen mutters with a shiver. He's been trying not to think about how hard he already is, and it's only a small mercy that he can't see Lupin leering at him. He's sure he's red in the face, too. The worst part is, he's actually getting angry---not because he's been kidnapped, twice in the same miserable day, but because Lupin's hand isn't on his fucking cock yet, and as of right now that is the only thing he's able to care about.   
  
So, of course, Lupin waits, while he shifts restlessly and clenches his fists. A minute passes, maybe two. He thinks he should be getting used to the absence of his sight, but really he finds it more and more unnerving. It's a strangely trapped feeling, entirely separate from his physical restraints; when he can't feel Lupin, and he has to strain to hear him, it's like he's alone. But when Lupin  _is_  touching him...  
  
“Lupin.” He can't leave him like this. It isn't fair.   
  
“Yes?” A low whisper, right next to his ear, warm air on his neck. Jigen turns towards the sound, til he can feel their lips brush.   
  
“You're a son of a bitch, you know that?” he snarls, and Lupin laughs. Then he's kissing him, and fuck, Lupin's wet fingers slip over the head of his cock and it's all over, he's cursing and moaning Lupin's name as his partner strokes him.   
  
He feels Lupin shifting beside him, repositioning, and then there's a lingering kiss at his hip, tongue following the curve of bone. He gasps as Lupin pulls at him, tugging him upward. The sound he makes when Lupin eases him into his mouth, slow and so damned confident, is something he hopes no one else will ever hear.   
  
Lupin's hands move over his thighs, and he's thankful that he can't watch this---the sight of him between his legs, sucking now in earnest, he's certain would be too much to keep himself from coming. Of course, he has to cope with his other heightened senses: the rhythmic wet noises they're making, the intensity of Lupin's tongue flicking against him, caressing, exploring.   
  
He wants badly to touch him, to push his fingers through his hair, to grip his shoulders and feel the movement in his neck and and back as he bobs his head. He pulls so hard against the rope that it burns his wrists, but the strain and tension, the arch of his back and the forward thrust of his hips, brings him closer to the edge of orgasm. His pulse is pounding in his temples. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Lupin, wh---”  
  
He chokes back a startled groan---he's using his teeth, gently, pressing and dragging, just enough to make it hurt a little in an electrifying way Jigen can't fully wrap his mind around. Just as quickly, Lupin pulls away, and Jigen's whole body sinks at the loss of contact. He hears Lupin laugh quietly and he curses him aloud, trembling with frustration.   
  
Movement again, and then hands slide under the curve of his lower back and lift him, pulling him up onto Lupin's kneeling lap. His partner curls forward over him, mouth sliding back down until his lips circle the base of his cock, drawing himself up slowly and then plunging forwards again. Jigen's chest heaves and he buries the side of his face in his raised upper arm. Lupin grips him hard around the shaft with one hand and swirls his tongue over the swollen head, twists his palm up slowly so that Jigen cries out breathlessly.   
  
“Sh-shit, Lupin, I---nnnhhh---fuck, I can't---”  
  
He bites down hard on his lip and then he's coming, Lupin's hand still on him, warmth and wetness scattering over his stomach. He lets his head fall back, panting, and for a moment there's only the sensation of being held, Lupin's thumb stroking him lightly as his muscles relax.   
  
They stay still, resting in the moment, he isn't sure how long. When Lupin pushes away, letting Jigen's hips fall back onto the mattress as he disentangles himself from between his legs, his consciousness is drifting. Distantly he hears Lupin's feet hit the floor, the sound of a door creaking, but he's too spent to wonder where he's gone.   
  
A few minutes later, there's a light touch on his cheek, and then Lupin slips the blindfold off. Jigen blinks into the late afternoon light, a familiar half-smile coming into focus. Lupin slides a hand under the back of Jigen's head and lifts---in his partner's other hand, he can make out a glass of water, which Lupin raises gently to his lips and tilts so he can drink. He can't believe his thirst, how cool the water is, how much relief it gives him. He manages half the glass, spilling only a little, before Lupin sets it down on a bedside table.   
  
“See, there's my part of the bargain,” Lupin says, looking smug.   
  
Jigen stares at him for a little while, taking him in, studying his face, while Lupin meets his gaze evenly. Finally, he shakes his head. “Not yet. You've still gotta untie me.”  
  
“All in good time,” grins his captor, leaning low to steal a kiss. “All in good time.”


End file.
